warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Applespots (Pandora910)/History
History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Applepaw is first seen when the apprentices are deciding who will move to the den outside the camp and she is one of the cats who goes. When Firetail dies Applepaw and Sandpaw mourn her loss along with their father, Owlfoot. After leaf-bare, Applepaw is made a warrior along with Sandpaw and Sunpaw and given the warrior name of Applespots. When Owlfoot finds a new mate, Applespots and Sandfoot both show support for their father. When Owlfoot is killed by Falconclaw, Applespots and all of her siblings mourn his loss. During a patrol, Applespots makes a comment on how many new leaders there has been lately. Dawnstar's Trouble Applespots is first seen sitting with Crowfur, Sandfoot and Rainears around the drinking pool, eating prey. Later, before the gathering Sunstream goes to talk to her. During the AshClan battle, Dawnpaw sees Applespots standing in shock, eyes wide as she yells that Sunstream is dead. Applespots is part of the patrol when driving away the fox. She is seen fighting alongside Tigertail while Dawnpaw is recovering. Applespots looks over Tigertail's body when Dawnpaw asks if he's okay. When they head back to camp, Dawnpaw notices Applespots limping from an injury she had gotten from the fox. Later, Dawnpaw sees Thornpelt talking with Applespots outside the warrior's den. When talking with Flamepaw, who asks if Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw should be warriors, she looks at Thornpelt who is with Applespots, thinking that they should be. Later, when she goes to him she waits for him to finish talking with Applespots. Dawnpaw notices how close Applespots and Thornpelt have become. Applespots wakes the warrior's den when Sandfoot starts coughing and exclaims she has a fever. She urges her sister to go to the medicine cat den depsite Sandfoot insiting she's fine. Applespots is then sent on patrol. When the patrol runs into an AshClan battle patrol, Applespots is seen leaping onto Harewhisker, sending him running. During Feathernose's vision, Applespots is one of the several cats that Dawnfire recongnizes. When MoonClan attacks SunClan, Applespots is mentioned to be badly injured. Dawnfire sees her unmoving in the medicine cat den while Poppyfur gathers herbs. Applespots is revealed to have the worst wounds, but would recover in about a moon. When Dawnfire returns to camp she sees several cats crowing Applespots, Thornpelt announces that she is expecting his kits. Cloudpaw goes up to Applespots and tells her to have the kits soon, and Applespots purrs and tells him they will be born when they are ready, and tells him that when they are born he can play with them as long as it's okay with Dawnfire. Cloudpaw is celebrating the fact that Squirreltail is now expecting kits and Dawnfire tells him that he might be training with Applespot's kits, but not Squirreltail's. Applespots later gives birth to Cherrykit, Briarkit and Thrushkit. While worrying about the kits turning out like Thornpelt, Dawnfire reminds herself that Applespots is one of the kindest cats in the Clan. While Fawnheart is kitting, Applespots struggles to keep her three kits out of the nursery. She hisses at them, telling them that Pebblestep and Poppyfur need their space. Shen then tells Dawnfire that she's more nervous than Turtleblaze, urging her to calm down. When AshClan inavdes the camp, Applespots and Squirreltail prepare to fight and defend the nursery. When Flowerstar, Dawnfire, Lionclaw and Thornpelt return to camp, Applespots looks out from the nursery, confused. Thornpelt challanges Flowerstar to kill him in front of his kits so they can hate her forever, Applespots watches in shock. After he is told he is exiled, Thornpelt goes to Applespots and asks her to join him along with their kits. She denies him, telling him that she belongs in SunClan and so do their kits. After Thornpelt leaves, Applespots hides in the nursery with her kits. Later, Applespots is sitting outside the nursery watching her kits play, a variety of emotions in her eyes. Dawnfire recalled listening to the conversation where Applespots told them their father left. Dawnfire hopes that she will be able to live without her mate. Dawnfire sees Applespots searching franticly around camp for her kits, she is in a panic and trying to stay calm while the others help her. Flowerstar goes to her side and promises her that they will bring her kits home. After returning from AshClan camp, Applespots remains in the nursery, still terrified. After SunClan is forced to retreat, Applespots is seen arguing with Flowerstar, demanding why she didn't bring her kits home. Dawnfire silences her by telling her that Lionclaw is currently dying in the medicine cat den. Applespots and Squirreltail overhear the conversation of Dawnfire expecting kits and it spreads like wildfire to the rest of the Clan. Applespots remains in the nursery, still distraught over the loss of his kits. Applespots leaves the nursery while Dawnfire is kitting, leaving Fawnheart to help. When the AshClan cats show up, Applespots asks how her kits are doing, upon hearing that Briarpaw and Cherrypaw are doing incredibly well, she's very happy. However, when Riverstorm tells her about Thrushpaw being like his father, her head drops. Dawnfire notices that Applespots and Lilyclaw had become friends, able to bond over the fact that they were both apart from their kits. After the fire, Dawnfire finds Honeykit and Falconkit with Applespots and Lilyclaw, being sheltered from the rain. After returning from her ceremony, Dawnstar asks Applespots and Lilyclaw if they would watch her kits a little longer. Applespots agrees, saying she loves her kits and that Honeykit reminds her of Briarpaw. When Dawnstar announces going back to camp, Applespots asks if it's a good idea. Dawnstar says she wants her kits back in camp and Applespots mutters something under her breath, Dawnstar ignores it. Dawnstar watches Applespots sit outside the nursery, sadness in her eyes. She had been helping around camp but Dawnstar noticed that she had never seemed happy anymore. Dawnstar then gets an idea to bring home Applespots's kits. When she, Cinderflame and Yarrowtail return, Sandfoot goes to get Applespots who runs over t o them, nuzzling them fiercly. Applespots then thanks Dawnstar for bringing her kits home. Later, Applespots returns to her normal warrior duties. When Cherrypaw, Briarpaw and Thrushclaw are fighting, Cherrypaw asks him if he cares about Applespots at all. Thrushclaw calls her a useless she-cat. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon ''Darkest Dawn ''Coming soon